Elemental Rainbow Charge!
What's Elemental Rainbow Charge? Elemental Rainbow Charge is the phrase the girls use to transform. Each of them have their own unique way of transforming, such as Atsuko and Tama transforming together, and Miki (the seventh Cure; not in wiki yet) uses a bow to transform instead of the Elemental Purse like the other Cures use. Cure Daisy's Elemental Rainbow Charge For Jitsuko's Elemental Rainbow Charge, she first holds out her purse and says, "Come on daisies! Give me your power!" The power is given to her and is in a pink flash. Then, she says, "Pretty Cure! Elemental Rainbow Charge!" and her sequence starts. She flies in a pink background with daisies as soon as it starts. Jitsuko puts her arms out, and the pink flash is on them, giving Jitsuko her arm accessories. Then, she takes the pink flash, and puts it at her feet, where her boots are formed. She puts her arm on her chest, which makes the bow for her outfit and the colors for it appear on the transformation dress. Then she does a Gacha Life dance that makes her wave her arms in the air. The pink flash appears again and makes her full outfit appear. Her hair turns longer, curlier, and it's white. The first color of her hair then turns into a light pink color. The pink flash appears once again and makes her hairstyle appear. Then, she turns around while her eyes are closed, and her hair accessories appear. Cure Daisy happily falls down until failing to land on her feet and making a cry face about it. Finally, she says "The sweet scent of a blooming flower! I'm Cure Daisy!" and her transformation finishes with the pink flash appears in the background. Cure Explode's Elemental Rainbow Charge For Homura's Elemental Rainbow Charge, she first holds out her purse and says, "Come on flames! Give me your power!" The power is given to her and she's surrounded by a flame. Then, she says, "Pretty Cure! Elemental Rainbow Charge!" and her sequence starts. She rises in a firey background as soon as she starts. A flame appears, and Homura gets one arm to punch it, then putting the other arm in the flame, giving Homura her arm accessories. Then, she puts her feet in another flame. As she jumps out, her boots are formed. While this processes, Homura puts both her hands on her chest, giving her the bow and colors on her transformation dress. Then, she does a Gacha Life animation that makes it look like she's charged like a Super Saiyan. A ball of flame appears, and gives Homura her full outfit. Her turns more long and wavy, and now it's white. Later, some orange gets in her hair and gets put up in a ponytail. The ball of flame appears again, giving Homura her full hairstyle. Finally, she charges down, landing safely. As soon as that finishes, Homura finally says, "The passionate flame of a firing spark!" Then, she snaps a flame of fire from her hand saying "I'm Cure Explode!" and her transformation finishes with a flame appearing in the background. Cure Harmony's Elemental Rainbow Charge For Sora's Elemental Rainbow Charge, she first holds out her purse and says, "Come on angels! Give me your power!" The power is given to her and she's surrounded by light sparkles. Then, she says, "Pretty Cure! Elemental Rainbow Charge!" and her sequence starts. She flies up with some temporary angel wings to transform. She claps her hands, gets them surrounded by the light sparkles, and her arm accessories appear. Then, she discovers a fairy flying, and follows it, going to the right of the screen. The fairy turns the other way, which gives Sora her boots. She goes back to the center, puts her hands over her chest, and her bow and colors appear on her transformation dress. Then, she does a Gacha Life dance that makes her shimmey with both her arms swaying. The sun appears, and gives Sora her full outfit, and her temporary wings disappear. Her hair turns white, and starts growing her ponytails when the first color turns blonde. The sun appears again, and gives Sora her full hairstyle. She also gets the halo to appear on her head as well. Sora flies back down, and looks shyly at the viewers. Finally, she says, "The calm tune of a soothing angel! I'm Cure Harmony!" and her transformation finishes with yellow sparkles appearing in the background. Category:Transformation Phrases